Por un mundo mejor
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Ellos dieron la vida por su hijo, porque este viviera en un mundo mejor. Una promesa siempre los mantendrá unidos, aunque ya no sea junto a Teddy. Terminado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, espero que este muy bien. **Primero muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en mi nueva historia "Oportunidades" y descuiden ya pronto verán la continuación.

En cuanto a este nuevo y corto trabajo. **Atención: Este fic ****cuenta como ****SPOILER DEALTHY HALLOWS ****así que si no lo has leído, no leas esto o puede arruinarse la trama, no sigas leyendo de no querer que eso pase. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Este fic es mi opinión de cómo debió ser la muerte de Remus y Tonks, porque me pareció increíble que no lo hicieran ni la mencionaran eso para mí fue uno de los mayores cabos sueltos, por eso mi idea de lo que pasó. Remus Lupin es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me entristecieron mucho las pocas líneas acerca de su muerte, por eso este trabajo. La información sobre quienes mataron al matrimonio Lupin (que lindo suena) es veraz puesto J. K. Rowling lo dijo en el foro internacional que se abrió por una hora hace unos días. Recuerda: Nada es mío, esto es solo una idea de cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling y esto es sin fin de lucro alguno. Si no lo reconoces es mío.

Espero les guste esta historia y actualizaré a diario estos tres cortos capítulos.

**Por un mundo Mejor.**

**Capítulo 1.-**

Y sin más empezó la batalla, Remus se defendía como podía, pero ya eran demasiados mortífagos hasta que vinieron en su ayuda con una mirada agradecida a sus compañeros, decidió batallar con un mortífago, todo iba bien, pero este lo tomó desprevenido cuando esquivaba su ataque anterior y antes de que Remus pudiese darse cuenta había recibido un ataque aturdidor, se le acercaba, pero el antiguo merodeador no tenía miedo, pelearía con todo lo que le quedaba lo que sea por su familia por un mundo mejor, un mundo donde su pequeño Teddy pudiera vivir un mundo feliz.

-¿Quién diría que yo mataría al licántropo que tantos problemas le dio al señor tenebroso?-Apuntó su varita al caído, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Nadie porque no lo harás!-Esa voz, la voz de Tonks.- ¡Expeliarmus!-Y el mortífago corrió en busca de su varita alejándose y dejando a los esposos.

-¡Tonks¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Teddy.-le recriminó.

-Él está con mi madre, no podía dejarte solo Remus si algo te pasará…-Y comenzó a llorar levemente a lo que él solo pudo responder.

-No me pasará siempre estaremos juntos…-y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-preguntó temerosa.

-Porque te amo y jamás te dejaría, recuérdalo siempre, siempre.-Y antes de decir más la besó con ternura, fue un beso breve muy breve, pero necesario porque ese beso sería el sello de una promesa que en minutos se cumpliría para siempre…

-Pero qué conmovedor… la traidora de mi sobrina junto al licántropo¿Cómo está el nuevo bebé? No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, aún.-Dijo una voz fría, pero muy conocida para ambos.

-Bellatrix.-Y antes de que se dieran cuenta Tonks fue enardecida donde su tía, a pelear.-Déjamela a mí tenemos cuentas que saldar.-Besó a Remus y con un breve "Te amo" empezó a luchar.

La lucha era ardua, pero Remus no podía ayudarla porque él ya estaba sumergido en otra no reconocía al mortífago, pero era bueno seguía lanzando hechizos hasta que oyó un grito.

-¡Tonks!-Ella había caído cerca de él y no estaba muy bien, Belllatrix era dura y más con su sobrina no quería matarla, quería hacerla sufrir.- ¿Estás bien?

-Perdona me descuidé, es una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra.-Dijo haciendo una meuca algo graciosa incluso para el momento en el que se encontraban.

-Deja y te ayudo.-Le propuso su esposo.

-No Remus déjamela a mí¿recuerdas? Por Teddy estamos aquí por un mundo mejor, así que ve a matar a unos cuantos mortífagos y hazme sentir orgullosa.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada… vete.-

Fue una ardua batalla Remus era tan bueno como su oponente, y ambos estaban considerablemente heridos, todo a su alrededor pareciera que se detuviera solo seguía peleando por ellos, por su familia. Era algo de nunca acabar hasta que se detuvo y vio un cadáver el de un niño, Colín Crewey creía era su nombre, la ira lo lleno solo un niño que ahora yacía ahí que murió peleando la lucha de los grandes una lucha que no le correspondía y por un segundo imaginó a su hijo, a su pequeño en ese puesto, peleando y muriendo por quienes amaba, jamás lo permitiría y comenzó a matar a todos a su alrededor, pero finalmente llegó al último a su lado.

-Hola Lupin.-Dijo una fría voz.

-Dolohov –Respondió con igual frialdad el aludido.

-Que cortés estamos hoy, pero si insistes. –Y la lucha volvía, era interminable, pero el antiguo merodeador no era invencible, así que cayó ante un simple hechizo que lo tomó desprevenido.

-Veo que has perdió facultades… o será que estabas pensando en tu familia, bueno gracias por darme el placer de ser yo quien acabe contigo… pero ¿por qué sonríes Lupin si estoy a punto de matarte?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Porque mi muerte valdrá por la de mi hijo…por eso.-Y su mirada se hizo más cálida.

-¿Me dices que vale la pena morir por un bebé que ni si quiera te conoce?-el otro asintió-los años te han ablandado Remus o quizá siempre fuiste débil, morir por alguien más.-rió con sorna.

-Pero tú haces lo mismo, tú luchas por alguien más…-

-Lucho por aquel que puede matarme no soy tan ingenuo Remus, por eso estoy aquí, pero dime ¿tu por qué estás aquí?-

-Eso es simple.-Y puso una cara de que era algo obvio.-Por mi familia.

-Aunque no la puedas conocer… ¿por qué?-

-Por qué les quiero dar un mundo para vivir, sin Voldemort.-Y sonrió sabía que ese era su fin estaba desarmado y con un mortífago apuntándolo, pero estaba feliz, porque moriría por ellos, y solo por su felicidad estaría dispuesto a dar la vida.

-Quizás tengas razón.-El mortífago lo sorprendió con estas palabras.-Todos daríamos la vida por alguien, pero ahora mi deber es matarte… lo siento Lupin.-

-No lo creo.-

-Quizá tampoco yo, pero ahora lo siento…. _Avada Kedavra_.-Y cayó, pero con una expresión de tranquilidad que llenaría a cualquiera que lo viera, porque pese a que él muriera ellos estarían bien, quizá fueran ideas suyas, pero mientras caía le pareció oír la voz de Tonks, le debía una disculpa después de todo no pudo cumplir su promesa por ahora, pero él siempre la esperaría y esperaba donde fuese que fuera poder velar su vida poder ver a su hijo crecer y eso fue todo Remus Lupin no vio más todo fue oscuridad por unos momentos y después luz.

-¡REMUS!-

**----CONTINUARÁ----**

Bueno aquí está la muerte de Remus, mientras escribía esto lloré porque como dije es uno de mis personajes favoritos e imaginármelo así fuero duro, pero no se me hacía justicia que pongan la muerte de todos los merodeadores menos esta, cuando para mí fue una de las más importantes, por eso esta idea que espero les guste.

Eso es todo por hoy en verdad espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, y espero sus comentarios. Para saber su opinión, sin comentarios ¿Cómo se si les gustó?

Recuerden: Estás a un click de distancia de hacernos felices a las autoras sin oficio o con muchas vacaciones que dejan volar su imaginación MUNDIALEMENTE (cabe destacar) porque después de todo su opinión es la que cuenta.

Muchas gracias por leerlo n.n

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Kirs****c****he** por darme su opinión sobre esta historia antes de su publicación.

Pongo la continuación cuando comenten que espero que sea hoy porque ya está terminado. Ojala les guste.

**Adelantos.**

**Capítulo 2.- **

_"-Si quieres morir por ellos adelante, yo misma haré los honores, ve y reúnete con tu licántropo… ve y mándale saludos a mi primo y diles que no sirvió de nada.-Caminó y le apuntó con su varita._

_-Te equivocas… sirvió de mucho…-"_

Nos vemos en la continuación. ¡Cuídense!


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien yo aquí súper contenta, por sus comentarios. **

**Bueno no sé si deba ponerlo en el segundo capítulo, pero bueno. ADVERTENCIA: Si NO has leído el final de la saga de Harry Potter no leas esto… de hacerlo podrías arruinar la trama, así que si no quieres que eso pase deja de leer. Si ya leíste el final pues bienvenido n.n **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y aquí vuelvo con la continuación, en este caso la reacción y muerte de Tonks, esta también me hizo llorar ( En verdad agradezco sus comentarios y a los que les hizo llorar pues significa que les llegó al corazón, pienso yo así que eso me hace muy feliz. Gracias por seguir leyendo y aquí está "lo prometido es deuda" dicen y aquí tenemos la continuación.

Recuerden: nada es mío excepto si no lo reconoces, lo demás de J.K. Rowling, este trabajo es sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2.-**

-¡REMUS!-Un grito desgarrador inundó el gran comedor y ante esto todos los presentes voltearon para ver de dónde provenía, pero sus ojos se encontraron con una escena que les heló el corazón.

Remus Lupin, su amigo aquel que siempre los veía con una dulce sonrisa y siempre les daba el valor para seguir, para luchar estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Un sollozo interrumpió esta vez sus pensamientos junto al cuerpo de Remus estaba su joven esposa Nymphadora Tonks llorando, como nunca la habían visto. Esa joven auror que siempre los llenaba con sus ocurrencias y disparates ahora parecía otra persona y por un momento nadie dijo nada, no podían, desconocían el significado de las palabras en ese momento, solo imágenes de esa pareja llegaban a su mente, pero la voz de la auror los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Remus, no por favor Remus… despierta. ¡Lo prometiste! Dijiste que saldríamos de ésta juntos que estarías conmigo, reacciona. Remus Lupin te lo prohíbo no puedes dejarnos¿qué pasará con Teddy…? Remus-pero una risa la interrumpió.

-Hasta que por fin hiciste algo bien Dolohov, estoy segura que el señor tenebroso se alegrará de que hallas eliminado al licántropo.-Era Bellatrix caminando hacia el aludido y observando la escena con una mueca en su rostro que algunos interpretarían como euforia.

-¡Fuiste tú!-Tonks se paró y dejó a un lado el cuerpo inerte de Remus luego se volteó y su cabello pasó a un rojo fuego muy oscuro que nadie antes había visto.-Pagarás esto…-Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir más nada sacó su varita y le apuntó, fue tan sorpresivo que el mortífago no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo escuchó un _"Avada Kedavra"._

-Veo que mi sobrina ha aprendido algo después de todo…-Dijo encarándola y la batalla ya continuaba puesto que los mortífagos no tenían tanto respeto por aquellos caídos menos del bando enemigo.

-No era gran cosa, pero dime ¿lo disfrutaste? Nymphadora…-Preguntó inocentemente, pero mirando fijamente a la aludida. Dijo su nombre casi con dulzura.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Dijo llorando.

-¿Qué aún no lo aceptas? Pero si te hicimos un favor…-Esquivó una maldición asesina.-Veo que te quieres vengar, pero si yo no lo hice.-

-¡Como si lo hubieras hecho!-Y empezaron a pelear nuevamente, pero Tonks ya no lo hacía con alegría ahora quería erradicar el mal de esa sala y ese mal tenía nombre y apellido Bellatrix Lestrange, la verdadera falla familiar para ella, su tía. Ahora lo entendía, sus palabras, todo era por ellos, así tuviera que morir para acabar con ella, pero ella jamás tocaría a su hijo. Jamás.

-¿Qué pasa querida sobrina¿Acaso quieres matarme? Pero si aún no conozco al bebé, me dicen que se llama Ted ¿cierto? No entiendo porque le pusieron semejante nombre…-

-En honor a su abuelo, una persona mil vidas mejor que tú…-Otro hechizo.

-¿Con que si?-Otro ataque.-Pero aún así puede tener arreglo, tal vez sería un buen seguidor…-Otra maldición.

-A mi hijo no lo tocas…-

-¿Por qué? Tienes miedo acaso de que se una a nosotros.-Rió con desenfreno.

-Eso jamás pasará.-Sonrió con dulzura la joven metamorfomaga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque es hijo de su padre.-Dijo como si fuera obvio, algo que sacó de quicio a su oponente.-Y porque si es necesario moriremos, pero jamás lo tocarás… él vivirá en un mundo sin toda tu maldad.-

-Eso no es verdad… El señor tenebroso siempre reinará y tu hijo se unirá a nuestras filas o perecerá.-Otro hechizo, su sobrina ya no podía más y ella lo sabía, lo disfrutaba… estaba acabando con ella.

-No lo creo, porque tenemos a Harry, como siempre lo dijeron Dumbledore y Remus, "confíen en Harry" él matará a Voldemort por eso peleamos hoy, por eso damos nuestras vidas, por el futuro de quienes amamos…-

-¡Como te atreves! Una insignificante traidora como tu jamás podrá decir eso… el inepto de Potter jamás vencerá al señor tenebroso… ¡jamás!-Bellatrix estaba fuera de control y arrojó a Tonks al lado de Remus.-Si quieres morir por ellos adelante, yo misma haré los honores, ve y reúnete con tu licántropo… ve y mándale saludos a mi primo y diles que no sirvió de nada.-Caminó y le apuntó con su varita.

-Te equivocas… sirvió de mucho…-volteó y vio el rostro de su esposo.-Parece que si estaremos juntos después de todo, por ti Teddy, solo por ti… espero que puedas vivir en un mundo sin maldad, confiamos en ti Harry.-Retiró un mechón del rostro de él y antes de escuchar las palabras "_Avada Kedavra"_ susurró un "_por ti Teddy, ten presente que te amamos. Remus…" _y eso fue todo, solo oscuridad, pero de repente escuchó una voz muy familiar:

-¿Tonks?-Y todo fue luz.

**----CONTINUARÁ----**

Aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, en cuanto a la reacción de Tonks pues me parece la más apropiada, vengó a Remus y luchó hasta el final con Bellatrix a mi me gustó bastante espero sus opiniones sobre esta reacción y ahora me despido, les respondo los comentarios n.n

**RemSev: **Muchas gracias por comentarme, me gusta mucho tu historia y me halaga que te gustara la mía, en cuanto al fic si es muy triste que Remus muriera de esa forma, pero me pareció la más digna, después de lo poco que se le menciona en el libro en cuanto a Dolohov ¬¬ si es el mortífago que peor cae junto a Bellatrix, pero tenía que poner quien lo mataba aprovechando que tenía esa información.

**Diana: **Muchas gracias por la corrección, no pensé que las personas siguieran leyendo, pero veo que tienes razón y ya lo he acomodado así que gracias.

**Piper-Tonks:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me alegró mucho, espero te gustara al continuación y bueno pues me halaga un montón que te hiciera llorar, a mi me pasó lo mismo no puedo creer que Jo le hiciera eso a Remus (

**Francesca:** ¡Hola! Que te puedo decir xD ¡gracias! Me alegra que te gustara, en verdad. Y si me parece injusto por eso estoy aquí, que bueno que Remus sea uno de tus personajes favoritos y espero que te gustara la continuación ya cumplí P y espero tu comentario.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les gustara esta continuación, y me dejen comentarios con su opinión, ya saben comentarios igual a actualización mañana en la mañana. Así que seguiré con mi campaña por el "Go" D

**Adelantos.-**

**Capítulo 3.-**

_-Remus.-Harry se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de este.-Tonks.-Miró a la pareja y no pudo hacer más que llorar. Ahí estaba él, su profesor, su amigo, lo más parecido a un padre que jamás conocería y ahora jamás lo volvería a ver_.

Nos vemos en la continuación.

Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola!**

**¿Bueno que les puedo decir?**

** ¡Gracias por continuar**** leyendo**** la historia!**

**Les vuelvo a poner la advertencia más por costumbre creo xD **

**ADVERTENCIA: Si NO has leído el final de la saga de Harry Potter no leas esto… de hacerlo podrías arruinar la trama, así que si no quieres que eso pase deja de leer. Si ya leíste el final pues bienvenido n.n**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

En verdad estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, perdonen que me tardara, pero estaba esperando que pudieran comentar el capítulo anterior n.n

Y bueno gracias por sus opiniones que en verdad aprecio y aquí está el final D bueno al verdad si les soy sincera pensaba continuarlo, pero no se xD creo que lo mejor fue darle el final. Aunque estoy pensando hacer una historia, fic, one-shot, aun no se que será, sobre Teddy Remus Lupin y Albus Severus Potter¿Por qué¡Porque los adoro! En verdad así que quiero sus opiniones¿les gustaría que continuara escribiendo sobre ellos?

Y aquí esta, lo esperado (espero) bueno primero, este capítulo se divide en tres partes, la primera "el fin de Bellatrix", la segunda "la despedida de Harry" y la tercera "el cumplimiento de una promesa" (no es por nada pero me quedaron bien los títulos y eso que los acabo de inventar P) Ojalá les guste las reacciones y bueno este capítulo es mitad triste mitad tierno, así que sin más aquí lo tienen.

Recuerden: Nada es mío, es de J. K. Rowling, esto es sin fines de lucro y todo lo demás xD

**Capítulo 3.-**

-Profesor Lupin… Remus-Ahí estaba él, su profesor, su amigo, la persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, a protegerlos, a dar su vida por ellos. Tendida en una pared junto a su esposa.

Seguían peleando, pero no pudieron evitar ver esa imagen… y ahí también estaba Tonks, esa auror que las hacía reír con sus ocurrencias en la casa de Sirius; ahora ya no podrían reír con ella nunca más y eso les dolía profundamente.

Ambos estaban muertos y eso era culpa de esa bruja que ahora reía con desenfreno frente a ellos, ese ente de maldad que tenía nombre y apellido, Bellatrix Lestrange, esa que veía esa escena como quien observa un cuadro recién hecho, con deleite. Y eso fue más de lo que pudieron soportar. Decidieron enfrentarla, pelear con ella y cumplir los deseos de esa pareja que ahora nunca más volverían a ver.

Nunca más.

Pese a que estaban en forma ella les ganaba por mucho más, pero todo fue un alivio cuando la señora Weasley llegó y acabó con ella. Ahora tenían más esperanzas, porque pese a que todavía quedaban mortífagos, en definitiva acabar con Bellatrix era ganar una gran parte de la batalla. Y luego llegó Harry y acabó con el que no debe ser nombrado, con Voldemort, para siempre. Ahora podrían descansar aunque se hubieran perdido tantos amigos, tantas parejas, tantos compañeros, tantas familias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Remus.-Harry se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de este.-Tonks.-Miró a la pareja y no pudo hacer más que llorar. Ahí estaba él, su profesor, su amigo, lo más parecido a un padre que jamás conocería y ahora jamás lo volvería a ver.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

Incluso cuando lo había visto junto a sus padres y Sirius, aún tenía esperanzas de que al volver se encontraría con la cálida sonrisa de Remus Lupin, quien le diría que todo estaba bien, que lo había hecho bien y que ahora podrían ser felices, pero todos juntos. No entendía por qué tenía que morir, no era justo, pero ahí estaba frente a él, no era mentira, no era una ilusión, era verdad.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Remus… Tonks. No quería que esto pasara. Y ahora Teddy, ahora que podías ser feliz después de tanto tiempo.-Le dio un golpe al piso y siguió llorando.-Siento haberte llamado cobarde, era mentira… ¿lo sabes no? Tu siempre serás uno de los hombres más valientes que existirán, y te prometo que tu hijo siempre lo sabrá. Lo cuidaré Remus, él será un gran mago como su padre… y siempre sabrá que su familia murió luchando por su felicidad, se enorgullecerá de sus padres. Lo prometo, Teddy vivirá en un mundo mejor, en el mundo que tu le construiste.-Sin importar que Remus ya no lo escuchara o lo sintiera, Harry tenía que decirle eso, necesitaba que supiera todo eso y que no eran simples palabras, él velaría por ese niño que no tenía la culpa de nada, ese niño que ahora sería su ahijado. Y sin más lo abrazó, abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo profesor, sin importar lo demás lo abrazó por última vez, con nostalgia, con alegría, con recuerdos, con culpa, pero sobre todo… con amor.

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, por lo menos ahora los merodeadores estarían juntos para siempre, ellos estarían bien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Harry.-Dijo un hombre de tez cansada aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Remus gracias.-Una pelirroja se abrazó del cuello del aludido sollozando levemente.

-¿Por qué Lily?-Respondió el abrazo.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Digo la modestia siempre fue tu fuerte Lunático, pero me dirás que las palabras de mi hijo fueron gratis.-Un hombre un poco más joven de cabellos castaños se acercó.

-Lunático… hace tanto que no me decían así. Fue un placer cuidar de Harry, cuando no pude hacer nada por ustedes…-las palabras se le acabaron para terminar esa idea.

-No Remus no fue tu culpa… tu no pudiste hacer nada ¿de acuerdo?-Él iba a replicar.-Y no acepto un no por respuesta.-El tono de la pelirroja no admitía réplica alguna.

-Gracias chicos.-Dijo viendo a sus tres acompañantes, aunque el tercero no lo estaba viendo.

-¿Sirius?-Dijo James. Ahí el aludido volteó a verlos.

-Entonces… ¿te casaste con mi prima?-Ante esto el matrimonio Potter no pudo hacer más que reír, ahí estaba Sirius Black con su carisma, tal como cuando era joven, porque él era una de las pocas personas que lograban hacer sonrojar a Remus Lupin.

-Bueno…-A Remus no le salían las palabras.

-¡Hey! No me lo tomes a mal, me encanta. En serio Remus ya era hora de que fueras feliz.-Su mirada se entristeció.-Aunque lamento que fuera tan poco tiempo, en verdad lo siento Remus.-Pero vio de lado a otra persona y sonrió con tristeza.

Entonces los tres amigos dejaron a la nueva pareja a solas.

-¿Siempre fueron tan disimulados?-Preguntó una joven de cabellos dorados, su nuevo color.

-No tienes una idea.-El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-Inquirió dudosa la joven.

-Estoy seguro que así será, confío en Harry…-la voz se le quebró.

-Remus debemos confiar en que estará bien, además estoy segura que será un gran mago, como su papá.- Ella lo besó brevemente.

-Ojalá… es solo que me hubiera gustado verlo crecer-

-¿Crees que a mí no? Me costó mucho trabajo que aceptaras que eras digno de amar-Él se sonrojó-Y ahora que todo era tan hermoso pasa esto, pero no estoy molesta. Si con nuestras pérdidas se hizo un cambio estaremos bien¿lo recuerdas?, se lo dijiste a Harry "Morimos luchando por un mundo en el que pudiera vivir feliz".-

-Y si Teddy es feliz todo valdrá la pena. Recuérdalo hijo tus padres murieron luchando por tu felicidad, para que vivieras en un mundo donde puedas ser feliz. Por un mundo mejor para ti.-

-Lo hiciste-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cumplir tu promesa.-Le sonrió.

-Siempre estaremos juntos.-Y la besó.

**----FIN---**

Dios no sé si es lo que esperaban, pero Remus a mi me hace llorar ( en verdad espero que les haya gustado este final. A mí me parece lindo, Los merodeadores juntos una vez más aunque falte Peter / pero me pareció lo mejor y lo de Harry fue necesario, sin importar los que digan Remus Lupin fue lo más parecido a un padre y Harry tenía que llorar su muerte. Adoré que la señora Weasley acabará con Bellatrix y bueno, me gustó que terminaran peleando con ella para seguir los deseos de Tonks a mi me parece que hubiera sido lindo que así fuera en el libro. Y bueno eso fue todo ahora no sé si quieren que continúela idea de Teddy o incluso la de Al porque ya me lo he planteado, pero por ahora les pido por favor su opinión. En verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció esta cortita historia. Me despido contestando sus comentarios.

**mArTa:**Pues ya somos dos las que lloramos como tontas, me alegro que te gustara la idea y si por fin muere Bellatrix después de tanto daño, es que la señora Weasley se merece un premio, y pues muchas gracias por hacerte presente y darme tu opinión. Ojalá te haya gustado este final y me des tu opinión una vez más. Saludos.

**Hermlils**Hola pues no importa por lo menos me pudiste comentar en el segundo y me diste tu opinión muchas gracias. Es verdad son de los personajes más entrañables en mi opinión y bueno esto es lo mínimo que se podía hacer pro uno de mis personajes favoritos, gracias por comentar.

**Francesca**Hey muchas gracias, en verdad que linda por tu comentario y pues aquí está la continuación P en verdad aprecio tu comentario y lo esperaba para actualizar qué bueno que te gustara Dy aquí está el final ojalá te guste. Cuídate mucho y me gustaría tu opinión sobre esta historia. ¡Saludos!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Te hice llorar yo estoy igual y aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y bueno sea de tu agrado en verdad me sentí súper halagada así que aquí está (Si por fin después de dos días xD) cuídate y espero tu opinión.

**Angelus-zuu**Tu comentario me hizo reír y sonreír mucho tiempo. Es verdad cuando lo leí me dijo ¡¿Por qué tenían que morir?! No fue justo pero aquí está mi idea que espero que te gustara y espero tu opinión. Siempre extrañaré a Remus pero los fics ayudan a mantenerlo vivo. Cuídate mucho

Muchas gracias por leer esto y te lo dedico a ti si tomaste un poco de tu tiempo para estar aquí.

Cuídense mucho y quizás nos veamos en otra continuación o en otro fic.

Por cierto creo que actualizo"Oportunidades" mañana.

Gracias por estar, por seguir, por llorar y reír.

Nos leemos.

Mili n.n


	4. Nota de Autora

**¡Hola!**

Espero que estén muy bien n.n

Hace mucho que no me pasaba por esta historia, pero hoy pongo una Nota de autora para dos cosas importantes.

**La primera, les deseo de corazón que pasen un ****Feliz Año Nuevo**

**Ojala el 2008 nos traiga mucha paz y prosperidad en nuestros hogares, que este sea un año lleno de buenos momentos, y que sin importar lo malo que parezcan algunas cosas encontremos la forma de seguir delante de vivir cada día con entusiasmo y emoción. **

**A todos lo que me han leído alguna vez, mis mejores deseos para ustedes. **

**Ahora un anuncio. **

Tengo una nueva historia que va de lo que es esta. Es decir son despedidas. En mi opinión quedaron cabos sueltos, faltaron ciertos detalles que son importantes en los libros, y hubo demasiadas muertes que no fueron honradas. Esta historia son una serie de viñetas (creo que se llaman así), historias paralelas donde los sobrevivientes se despiden en distintos tiempos y escenarios de los que murieron en la última batalla.

**Les dejo Sumary:**

**Como decir adiós**

**SPOILERS DEALTHY HALLOWS Si no has leído el final no leas esto. Muchas pérdidas se dieron en la batalla final, ahora los sobrevivientes deben despedirse de sus amigos y familiares, aunque a veces sea difícil decir adiós. Todos los personajes participan.**

Es mi nueva historia cada capítulo es una muerte diferente y ya tengo dos capítulos subidos n.n

Para encontrarla vayan a mi profile.

Si les gustó la idea de** "Por un mundo mejor"** quizá les guste esta y sería estupendo ver su opinión.

Eso es todo por ahora, solo me queda decirles que gracias por los comentarios dados a esta historia una de mis favoritas, me alegra enormemente saber que comparten esta idea conmigo, y que sin importar que el libro terminara HP no terminará para nosotros.

Cuídense mucho

_**Felices Fiestas. **_

**Mili**


End file.
